Some teleconference systems may utilize dedicated translation software executed by a centralized conferencing system to provide translation services to a teleconference. These systems may have a limited number of languages available in the translation software. As a result, all users may not be able to fully participate in the teleconference. In addition, the incorporation of the translation functionality into the conferencing system adds a further level of complexity and expense to the conferencing system. Some systems also may incorporate some form of translation functionality in the end user device. However, this adds yet further complexity and expense to the end user devices, but also adds complexity to the centralized conferencing system.